So what are we having for dinner tonight?
by greeeeeen1896
Summary: AS you may have noticed, this fic is nothing about dinner. Behold steamy kitchen sex! YukioXRin, smut.


**Kitchen sex and ruined soup**

**Hey, so i've seen a kinkmeme asking for a domestic!Rin and kitchen sex, so i figured i'd write this little thing up :) Enjoy! **

* * *

><p>Yukio smiles deviously as he peers into the kitchen. His brother, otherwise known as his little domestic wife, was working happily on dinner, humming threads of melodies as he stirs the boiling soup and checks on the rice. Yukio has always found his demonic nii-san endearing when he's beside a stove, yet today something seems different about the air around his brother. A pair of turquoise eyes searchs the room, as if trying to smell out a ghoul or even Satan itself. They widened as they found the source, the culprit that caused the stimulus.<p>

Rin had changed his normal yellow cooking armor into an adorable pink, lacy apron, complete with little bows decorating a tiny glittering sash. Yukio flushes a shade of crimson, not only because of the fact that his older brother was donning a freakishly girly apron (which he concluded, is probably Shiemi's doing), but because the said diabolic boy was swaying his sinful hips along to his singing, his long tail doing the same. Fucking pheremones and the things they do to people, Yukio thinks. The exorcist clears his throat as he tries to do the same with his mind. However, he had fails to remember that he would be igniting a sound, causing Rin to turn around. He tries to simultaneously act normal while hiding a little 'something' down his pants as his brother smiles at the sight of him.

"You're back Yukio! Why are you still in your uniform? Dinner's nearly ready, so prepare to taste the aromatic delight of your brother's creation!"

Rin grins excitedly as he turns back to the stove, executing the same actions as before, oblivious to the fact that a lustful gleam was residing in his brother's eyes.

"Yukio, can you pass me a ladel?" Rin calls out.

Yukio splutteres and tries to regain himself as he tries not to think about what a 'ladel' could possiby stand for. He reaches over to the utensil shelf and plants himself behind Rin, gently pushing the twin against the sink. Rin sqeauks and blushes furiously as the edgy sink nudges into his lower region, his eyes turning from shock to horror as he feels something hard poking tentively against his lower back.

"Y-yukio, w-what are you doing?"

He stammers as he musters some strength to turn the boiling stove off. He shivers as Yukio licks the sensitive spot behind his ear, leaving a cold, wet strip. Rin pushes backwards in attempt to get his horny brother of him, yet failing as he underestimates Yukio's strength.

* * *

><p>"Nii-san...but you asked me to do this." a slippery voice whispers into his ear as a hand travels down the base of his back and cups his ass. The demon whimpers as the hand migrates under the apron and towards the front of his pants, the hairs on his tail shivering in confusion.<p>

"D-do what? I didn't tell you to m-molest me while I'm cook-king!" Rin tries to inject a little anger into his voice, pushing his ass against Yukio before he realises that it was a very, very wrong move when Yukio moans lowly against his ear, grinding against him.

"But Nii-san, didn't you want me to pass you a ladel?" Rin turns scarlet, fidgeting against the counter.

"You perv-nghhhh..." He lets out a strangled moan when Yukio starts to play with his tail, curling it around his hand and rubbing the base tenderly, stroking the thin fur as Rin muffles a mewl he swears he never heard himself emit before. The exorcist slips a few open mouthed kisses against his older brothers neck and uses his vacant hand to reach under his shirt, pleased at Rin slowly submitting to him. He carresses the flat stomach and his hand travels upwards, rubbing a soft nipple as his twin whimpers in pleasure.

Yukio smiles as he turns Rin around to face him, and for a second he is stumped. Stumped against Rin's crimson inked cheeks and wet dark eyes, and how that pink tongue peeked out from his lips. Rin grins cheekily and Yukio grunts as his hand catches him offguard, stroking his hard member through his pants and crashing their lips together. Rin's lips weren't the soft, girly kind. They weren't smooth and glossy, they weren't coated with lipbalm or anything that a girl's lips would feel like. They felt like Rin, chaste and slightly chapped, Yukio decided as he promptly takes control and probes his tongue into his brother's warm cavern, humming at the lingering taste of miso and seeweed. He captures Rin's tongue and gently sucks on it, earning a small moan from the other, and it was Yukio's turn to be surprised as Rin's hand works his belt off, his hand sliding into his boxers and taking his hard-on into his hand, pumping it rhythmically as the kiss turns sloppy and desparate.

"I-..the f-food..." Rin mutters as they broke apart. Yukio silences him by lifting him up onto the kitchen table, transforming into a looming figure as he crawls on top of him.

"Rin...I want this." The older teen huffed as he stared longingly at his soon-to-be perfected dinner. He slumps his shoulders in defeat, mumbling a "lube's under the table" before pulling Yukio down for more friction, groaning as their crotches made contact. Yukio reaches blindly under the table as they share another tongue filled kiss, gripping Rin's hips for support. _Where was the fucking lube?_ He gives up and breaks their kiss, hurriedly shoving three fingers down his brothers startled throat.

"Suck."

Rin rolls his eyes at his brother's incapability in finding a bottle and swivels his tongue around them, sucking dilligently as he looks at Yukio, who was losing his control more and more as he watched Rin. He was sucking on his fingers like it was his dick, and Yukio swears he feels his erection harden up even more. He pulls his fingers out and works Rin's pants off (keeping the apron on), sticking a finger in harshly, to which Rin reacts to with a large long moan, trying to lift his hips up for more friction. Wasting no time, he slides the next two in without warning, groaning quietly as Rin clenches around them as he scissors his entrance urgently.

"Fuck, Rin, tell me you want this." Rin stares at him quietly. his eyes pleading in silence.

"Tell me you want me to fuck you till you can't see straight tommorow, tell me." Yukio says in a firm voice, watching gladly as Rin fights his thoughts internally.

"I..I..."

"You? Say it!" Rin sqeuked as his brother squeezed his ass tightly, his cheeks getting redder by the moment. It was embarassing for anyone, nevertheless here he was saying it to his own fucking younger brother, damnit!

"I..."

"Hm?"

"I-i w-want your l-ladle ins-side me!"

* * *

><p>Rin cries out as he hides his flushed face in his arms, hitting himself inside. <em>What the only thing he could come up with? Idiot, idiot, idiot!<em> Yukio chuckles deeply and pushes all the way in, and fuck, Rin learns that he should never judge someone by their appearance, because Yukio was fucking huge, so huge that it was splitting him apart. He claws his brother's exorcist uniform off his back, entertwining his arms around Yukio's neck as the other pounds merciless into him.

"So w-what are we having for dinner tonight, nii-san?" And Rin's jaw drops at what Yukio was saying while they were fucking. He grits his teeth and replies.

"F-fried exorc-cist testicles. T-tasty?" Yukio laughs and continues his thrusting, and Rin sees white as he hits that spot inside of him, clenching around the other's dick like no fucking tommorow, earning a surpressed moan from the latter.

"So t-tight...I'm coming, nii-san." Rin nods and sighs pleasingly as Yukio plants another dozen of kisses onto his lips, his hands reaching down to pump his neglected erection. He feels a familiar rush building up in his abdomen, and cries out Yukio's name as he comes all over his new, pink apron. Yukio follows soon after, coming inside Rin and flopping onto the other, despite the cum stained apron the other was sporting.

"Fuck." Rin laments.

"That's what we just did, nii-san.' Rin glares at Yukio, who grins smugly. "If you weren't wearing this apron and swaying your hips around you could've prevented this."

"Fuck. Fuck. MY AMAZINGLY GORGEOUS SOUP! IT'S NOW RUINED! BY YOU!" The demon huffs as he attempts to get off the kitchen table, albeit he eventually gets pinned down by the other. Yukio twirls his finger around the small pool of cum accumalating on the apron and takes a small lick.

"Nmmm, i think i just tasted the ''aromatic delight'' of your creation, chef. Delicious." Rin blushes as Yukio steals a kiss and gets off the table. Rin calls after him before the other leaves the kitchen.

"Y-yukio! A-are we still having dinner?"

"Sure!"

And as of that, dinner was well served, except for the fact that Rin can't help flushing at the thought of what they did on the fucking table while they ate.

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? Hopefully not too bad lol. I'm so fucking inexperienced with sex and all that -FML why did i say that? Anyways, it's my first smut EVER, so i hope it didn't burn your eyes or something like that lol. The only thing i've ever written that's close to smut was, idk, making out? -headdesk- <strong>

**Please leave a review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
